Free Reign
by LizzieInk
Summary: Left alone in the bullpen, with nothing but paperwork to do, what will our beloved team get up to while unsupervised? This is a simple story about the importance of fun and family. All characters will appear in this short multi-chapter fan-fiction. Reviews are love ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: First ever fan-fiction. Please leave feedback! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously these characters are not mine…**

**Chapter One**

Today had been one of those days. The team had a rare lull in active cases, and were using the resulting free time to catch up on paper work. Flicking a glance around the bullpen at the rest of the team, Kensi couldn't help laughing. Callen had fallen asleep on a stack of files that littered his desk. Sam was over in the kitchen area grabbing a snack, and Deeks was leaning back in his desk chair with his feet propped up on his desk. Instead of paper work, his desk was scattered with various paper aeroplanes, all at different levels of completion.

Hearing his partner's laugh, Deeks looked up and gave her a grin.

Kensi's desk looked rather like a disaster area, she never could seem to keep things organized. Shrugging her shoulders at the mess that lay before her, she stood and stretched, before heading over to her partners desk.

Deeks offered Kensi one of his many paper aeroplanes, along with one of his signature lopsided grins.

"I think you have made enough paper aeroplanes now, Deeks!" Kensi said with a laugh. "Hetty won't be impressed if she finds a sea of folded paper in here."

"Yeah? Then I guess that we should uh, find a way to dispose of these, huh?" Replied Deeks mischievously.

One quick glance at her partners face, and Kensi started to back away, holding her hands up, "I swear Deeks, if you start launching those things at me, you're dead. I mean it!"

Deeks rolled his eyes, but instead replied; "Actually I was thinking…" Letting his sentence trail off, Deeks looked up at the walkway that overlooked the bullpen and raised his eyebrows suggestively at Kensi.

"Oh ho! No way. If Hetty see's…"

"Hetty left like 20 minutes a go. Some important something-or-other. Who knows where that crazy ninja-woman goes? The important thing is she is not here. We could totally sneak some of these upstairs and launch them across the bullpen." Said Deeks.

Kensi sighed, torn between doing her job and enjoying some well earned down time with her partner.

Deeks smiled to himself as he realised Kensi was actually considering his suggestion seriously. He could still remember the day when they had first met; initially they had mixed about as well as oil and vinegar, but now that they had spend the last few years working together, he couldn't imagine being without her. They were best friends. Plain and simple… well maybe not so simple, Deeks thought as he looked up at his beautiful partner, who was still standing in front of him.

Kensi was oblivious to the thoughts running through Deeks' mind as he watched her from behind his desk.

"If we get caught I am so blaming you!" Replied Kensi eventually, before sliding some paper planes under her jacket and heading for the stairs.

Deeks sat frozen for a minute, surprised that Kens had actually taken him seriously, but after a moment he quickly followed suit, looking like a kid at Christmas.

Sam, who arrived back from the kitchen area just in time to see this, shook his head as he sat back down at his desk with a sandwich.

"Deeks," he muttered to himself shaking his head. Callen snored a little, still fast asleep, as Sam snorted back a laugh, "Crack team this is!" he muttered with a rueful grin.

On their best days they were practically unstoppable, catching bad guys and doing the jobs that other people couldn't imagine doing even in their wildest dreams. But then there were days like this; days were the team encountered an extreme lull in active cases. It was all part of the job of course, after all paper work had to be done at some point, but it didn't mean the agents had to like it.

Sam, turning a blind eye to whatever mischief Kensi and Deeks where up to, took a big bite out of his sandwich and returned his attention to a file that sat open in front of him.

**Meanwhile upstairs…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to the people have followed/favourited and reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it and I am happy that you are enjoying this fan-fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of the creators of NCIS LA.**

**Chapter Two**

Kensi and Deeks leant companionably against the railings of the walkway, overlooking the bullpen below. As partners in crime, they were both quietly scanning the people in the area below them, trying to decide who to target first with their paper missiles.

Deeks glanced over at Kensi. He couldn't believe that she was actually about to launch paper aeroplanes with him. Kensi had only been his partner for roughly three years, and although that sounded like a long time, it had taken a while before they had found their groove as partners. Looking at Kensi now, with her brown wavy hair loosely framing her face and with a sparkle in her eyes, Deeks was mesmerized.

Although Kensi was still the same hard-core tomboy that he had always known, she had come to allow Deeks to see a side of her that know one else saw. Deeks frequently found himself amazed by how far their relationship had evolved. I mean sure he still got punched by Kensi quite often, but these days the punches were more from affection than anything else. It was just one of the many strange ways that Kensi Marie Blye showed she cared.

Deeks smiled to himself.

Meanwhile Kensi seemed to have found herself a target, and was flexing her arm getting ready to let her aeroplane fly, when all of a sudden she realized how quiet her partner had become. This was obviously not a good sign considering Deeks normally had difficulty keeping his mouth shut. Kensi turned around to find Deeks staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing." Deeks answered, shaking his head, "I was just thinking that this is fun that's all."

Deeks knew from past experience that it generally wasn't a good idea to bring up what was actually on his mind, as Kensi wasn't all that big on talking about her feelings. Deeks would pretty much just ensure himself a punch to his chest, if he were to voice what was actually on his mind.

Instead, Deeks grabbed Kensi's paper plane and threw it at random. Unfortunately the paper aeroplane seemed to have a mind of it's own. It spun in a wild loop before zeroing in on the still sleeping Callen below. Deeks cringed as the plane hit Callen directly on the head. Kensi and Deeks watched in shock as Callen jerked awake, but they both quickly regained their senses and backed against the wall and out of Callen's view, before he could spot them. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before Sam caved and ratted them out, Deeks turned to Kensi.

"You know I was thinking, we should probably check in on Eric and Nell. Make sure their not lonely in Ops without us," he suggested semi-innocently.

"Good idea" replied Kensi as she quickly headed for Ops, with Deeks following closely behind her. After all a sleepy Callen was not to be messed with. Especially when he had been woken up so suddenly. They may as well have poked a bear with a stick.

Kensi and Deeks figured it would be best to lay low for a while before heading back to their desks. Just to be on the safe side.

Just as Kensi and Deeks were about to round the corner into Ops, they glanced at each other and grinned. They could hear the unmistakable sound of a videogame being played, coming from within. They entered the room to find Eric sat holding a Wii controller with his mouth hanging wide open in shock. Nell on the other hand, was standing with her arms waving around in mid-air, a controller in one hand and a half eaten Oreo in the other.

"Oh yeah. Beat that!" She said, as she spun around to face Eric.

"Okay… that just happened!" Deeks muttered to Kensi in a stage whisper, with a huge grin on his face.

With her face turning bright red, Nell slowly turned towards Kensi and Deeks, quickly stuffing the Oreo in her back pocket and dropping her controller on her chair.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?" Nell asked, while Eric chuckled quietly behind her.

**A/N: Ha-ha, I loved the adorably awkward ending. Poor Nell! It was so fun to write and I just couldn't help myself. Nell does always seem to be stuck in awkward moments on the show too doesn't she? But she's just so darn adorable in them! Ha-ha. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and feel free to leave some feedback if you like. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This chapter is slightly longer than the last, Yay! I wanted to give you guys something that you could sink your teeth into a little more. I really hope you like it. Feel free to leave feedback. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of the creators of NCIS LA.**

**Chapter Three**

Nell grinned and shuffled her feet a little, as she looked up at Kensi and Deeks from under her lowered eyelashes. Deeks, as tactless as ever, didn't bother to hide his extreme amusement. After all little Nell was the last person Deeks expected to see playing video games. Especially lately, as it seemed that Hetty had slowly been grooming Nell to become her protégé.

Kensi took pity on Nell's obvious discomfort and elbowed Deeks in the stomach, before walking further into the room. Kensi snagged herself an Oreo off of the plate between Eric and Nell, and started nibbling on it absent-mindedly.

Deeks moaned and rubbed his side exaggeratedly, and feigning a serious injury from Kensi's punch, he began hobbling towards the rest of the group like an old man. Nell began to relax and rolled her eyes at Kensi as they laughed at Deeks companionably.

"Deeks here just brained Callen with a paper aeroplane so he ran in here to hide," said Kensi.

Deeks turned to face Kens with raised eyebrows; "Excuse me, but I seem to remember that you were the first one to high tail it out of there. I merely followed you."

"Pffft… what? I specifically remember you suggesting we take cover. Besides Callen likes me, you on the other hand… well that's debateable. Plus you launched the damn thing."

"Okay but I gave it to you. You were stood there waving it around as you spoke without letting it go. What did you expect me to do?" Deeks answered, with a puppy dog expression on his face.

Ignoring her partners attempt at cuteness Kensi replied "Erm, I don't know, maybe I thought that you would act like an adult?"

Deeks merely raised an eyebrow at this.

Kensi huffed loudly. "Right of course, what was I thinking, you never act like an adult." Kensi stuffed the Oreo she was holding into her mouth, before reaching for another.

Eric looked nervously from Kensi, to Deeks, and then back again. Eric always felt out of place in awkward situations.

"Well uh, considering you guys were playing with paper aeroplanes, I kind of think arguing over who is the most childish is kind of a moot point." Eric mumbled quietly.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other and grinned, their teasing banter from only moments before already forgotten, as they both turned to face Eric. Eric quickly slid his chair back and looked at Nell pleadingly. Luckily Nell didn't let him down.

"Um… as cute as it is to watch you guys argue, I was kind of in the middle of kicking Eric's butt at Mario-Kart. Maybe you can pick this up later." Said Nell.

Eric spun round in his chair to face Nell. "Good idea" he replied.

When Nell had first suggested that they have a quick game of Mario-Kart about 10 minutes earlier, it had taken a lot of pleading on her part to get Eric to agree. After all Eric still remembered the last time he had got caught by Hetty, after playing games in Ops while he was supposed to be working. As always though Nell had a way of getting Eric to agree to almost anything without him even realising quite how she had managed to do it. And right now, Eric was just thankful that Nell had distracted the others from ganging up on him.

Nell scooped the controller from her chair where she had dropped it earlier, before proceeding to sit back down again, forgetting that she still had half an uneaten Oreo in her back pocket.

Just as she was about to select another race-track, Eric spoke up again; "So you're sure that Hetty isn't watching us right?" He glanced sideways at a nearby webcam nervously, before quickly looking away again.

"No, I told you before, Hetty is in a really important meeting with Director Vance and a bunch of other important people. I have no idea what the meeting is about but it is scheduled to last all day." Nell argued. "Besides we are being extremely careful. We have made no crumbs at all, and we have only played one game so far. Come on Eric…" Nell wheedled in her cutest voice.

"Well… umm. I guess one more game couldn't hurt… but then I should really get back to work…" Eric mumbled. "Maybe I will sit this one out though… Kensi do you want to have a go?" Eric held the controller out to Kensi, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Uh-uh," Kensi laughed, "I can already see us getting in trouble with Hetty when she gets back tomorrow as it is."

Deeks, being his usual laid back self, was quick to grab the controller from Eric's outstretched hand and settle himself comfortably in a crossed-leg position on the floor. Kensi laughed at Deeks, who was now staring expectantly at the screen, waiting for Nell to choose which course they were going to play.

When the course had been set and the characters chosen; Nell had gone with Miss Peach while Deeks had chosen Bowser, then the game got quickly underway. Eric was cheering Nell on, and offering Deeks some much needed advice, while Kensi sat back shaking her head with laughter in her eyes. Nell was obviously the sure bet to win, as she manoeuvred her car effortlessly around corners and past obstacles. Deeks on the other hand, with all his observational skills as a Detective, couldn't manage to keep his car from bouncing off the walls surrounding the race track.

Just as Deeks was getting the hang of going around corners properly, the game screen disappeared, to be replaced with a live video chat feed. Thinking it was Hetty, Eric nearly fell out of his chair with shock. But he quickly realised that it was only Sam calling up from downstairs.

Thinking it best to give Eric a minute to recover, Nell stepped forward to address Sam while Deeks put the controllers away. "Hey Sam" Nell said with a smile "You miss these guys already?" She said turning to face Kensi and Deeks.

"No," Sam laughed, "damn it Deeks get that wounded look off your face. Not everyone loves you. I was calling to remind you two that there is still paper work to do down here…"

Deeks continued pretending to be sad, while Kensi answered "Yeah we're heading back down now. Deeks was just getting schooled by Nell at Mario Kart."

Kensi leant over to cut off the video feed, and just before the screen turned grey Kensi and Deeks saw Sam let out a snort of laughter.

"Great, now they're going to tease me all day. You know I could have still won. I still had one lap left," said Deeks

"Keep dreaming," replied Kensi as she shoved Deeks out of the room in front of her, turning round to wave to Eric and Nell, before carrying on downstairs to the bullpen.

As Kensi and Deeks wandered slowly towards their respective desks and sat down to get on with some paper work, Deeks could still be heard muttering to himself quietly. Sam shook his head and after giving them both a look that meant business, Kensi and Deeks finally started to get some real work done.

However, it didn't escape Kensi's notice that every once in a while Callen would smile to himself as he was reading through the file in front of him. Kensi knew something must be up. They all hated paper work, and looked upon it as nothing more than a necessary evil of the job. So there is no way that he could be smiling at anything in that file.

Kensi chewed on her pen thoughtfully and looked over at Sam, wondering if anything was up. However Sam was as calm and stoic as usual, completely engrossed in his work. _No, surely he couldn't be involved_, thought Kensi. _Although it was always so hard to tell with Sam, as he always plays things so well._

Kensi just happened to catch sight of one of Deeks' paper planes in the recycling bin, before the memory of Callen's unsavoury awakening came flooding back to her. Just as Kensi remembered this, Deeks let out a wild yell before suddenly disappearing from sight.

While reaching for a new file, Deeks' desk chair had lurched sideways, dumping Deeks rather unceremoniously into a big heap on the stone floor. Deeks let out a groan, while Callen and Sam both cracked up laughing.

Deeks got to his feet, unharmed, except perhaps for his ego. Of course it was Callen, he thought to himself. He should have expected it really, but Deeks being the good sport that he is, merely chuckled to himself and then looked directly at Callen.

Callen raised his eyebrows, looking pleased with himself, and Deeks laughingly retaliated with "touché" before fixing his chair and sitting back down. Surprisingly Deeks carried on reading the file that he had just reached for.

Kensi having watched the whole thing, with her pen still sticking out of her mouth, turned to Callen to find him leaning backwards in his own chair and putting his feet up on the desk.

Kensi suddenly, and without warning, let out an explosive snort of laughter, which made Callen jump like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He tried to play it off, but failed miserably.

Deeks looked at Kensi, with laughter in his eyes and said "That's my girl."

**A/N: What did you think of Kensi's snort of laughter at the end of the chapter? Ha-ha. I hope you all liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I hope everyone is still enjoying this fan-fiction! :)**

**Here is the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. ****  
**

**Chapter Four**

After a couple of hours working hard in companionable silence, Sam put his last folder on top of his outbox and laid his pen down on his desk. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips as he stretched his arms out behind his back.

"Done" Sam told the room at large.

"I'm almost done too" replied Callen smugly with a glance at their two remaining team-mates. Kensi still had a way to go yet until she had finished, but not surprisingly it was Deeks that still had a decent amount of paper work waiting in his inbox. Deeks certainly had a knack of getting easily distracted, and as he often left his paper work until the last minute, he seemed to have accumulated a lot more work than everyone else.

Deeks looked around the bullpen, while distractedly running a hand through his blond hair, leaving it sticking up at odd angles.

"How you doing there Deeks?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Huh? Oh. Um.. Yeah… okay" Deeks replied. Kensi looked up, and couldn't help but laugh at her partner. Deeks' hair alone would have made her laugh at this stage, but it was his answer that did it this time. Kensi had gotten to know Deeks so well over the past three years that she was quick to realize that as much as he stated otherwise, Deeks was anything but okay. Over the past hour he had been growing more and more frustrated with his work, and about 20 minutes a go he had started to slow down significantly. From the look in his eyes, Kensi knew that her partner desperately needed a break from the paperwork that was obviously kicking his ass.

Kensi dropped her pen on her desk and stood up, causing the rest of the team to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"There is no way you have finished," Sam said as he scanned the chaos that happened to be Kensi's desk. Instead of answering Sam, Kensi stretched nonchalantly, before walking slowly around to the front of her desk.

She turned suddenly to face the rest of the team.

"Okay. It's been two hours of constant paper work. You two have finished," she said glancing at Callen and Sam, "and Deeks and I have done a very substantial amount of work considering."

"You mean considering you played hooky this morning, when you disappeared with Deeks? Only to pelt paper at my head?" Callen asked teasingly.

"Okay I apologized for that" Deeks argued.

"Actually you didn't," replied Callen smugly.

"Huh… Well okay, you got revenge. So that made us even. No apologies needed." Deeks leaned back in his chair, "besides you broke my chair. Look even now that I have fixed it, it still leans funny." Deeks lifted his feet off the floor, which he had being using to steady himself. The result was that his chair leant dangerously to one side, giving Deeks an odd lopsided appearance. Sam chuckled appreciatively at this.

"You know you kind of look better that way. I mean, that goofy lopsided grin of yours is actually level now." Sam said.

Kensi snorted with laughter as Deeks, pretending to be offended, put his feet back on the floor to steady himself.

"Anyway," Kensi continued, "my point is that we have got an acceptable amount of work done. So what I propose is this: A game." Kensi looked hopefully between Sam and Callen. Neither one of them could ever give up an opportunity to try and out-do the other, and Kensi tried to use this to her advantage.

"I mean like you said Sam, you and Callen have finished your paperwork, and I for one think that a quick break is just what Deeks' and I need to refresh our minds. I mean after a quick burst of adrenaline, I bet Deeks and I will get our work done in no time."

Sam seemed to mull things over for a moment, while Deeks nodded his head enthusiastically beside him.

"Okay," said Sam "what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well…" Kensi replied considering, "My idea was not so much for a game. I guess you'd call it more of a challenge." She amended, looking at Callen with her head leaning thoughtfully to one side. "I thought that we could get a bit of shooting practice in and have a bit of fun at the same time. Like we each get ten shots, and the person to get the best percentage of hits wins. Whoever loses would have to go down to the café on the corner and pick us all up some coffee." She glanced around at her team-mates faces.

"I'm game" said Callen, "I mean in a way it's still work, so we would be free from the wrath of Hetty's all seeing eye. Plus I could do with a good coffee right about now."

The approval of his partner seemed to make up Sam's mind, as he nodded his answer. Deeks almost jumped out of his chair, glad of the prospect of taking a short break from writing for a while. Kensi smiled round at them all happily, and nodded before a thoughtful look came across her face.

Deeks was the first to spot this, and was quick to ask; "What's up partner?"

A grin began to spread slowly across Kensi's face as she replied.

"Well I was just thinking. We know that Nell and Eric don't have much to do today either, I mean compared to their usually intense workload anyway. What do you say we invite them to tag along? They have both been in the field, albeit briefly, but you never know when they might be needed right? To shoot a gun I mean."

Deeks laughed, while Sam and Callen shook their heads in amusement.

"I'll go rustle them up shall I?" asked Sam with the raising of an eyebrow. Without waiting for an answer he started climbing the stairs two at a time.

Callen laughed aloud, while Deeks and Kensi glanced at him curiously.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"I just wish I could see the look on Eric's face when Sam tells him he's going shooting." Callen chuckled quietly to himself.

But Callen's reply was lost on Kensi and Deeks, as they were both grinning at each other in regards to their last shared question, realizing that they had both spoken simultaneously.

A moment later, as Sam walked back towards them with Nell and Eric in tow, they were just in time to see the two partners yell: **"Jinx!" **

**A/N: I just want to quickly thank you all for your continued support. I also wanted to let you know that the final chapters for this fan-fiction are on their way VERY soon, I promise. I am currently finishing up an NCIS fan-fiction that I have recently been writing, which is why there has been a delay with finishing this story. I PROMISE that I will be back to complete this fan-fiction within the next week or so. So please hang in there for a little longer! While you are waiting feel free to leave some suggestions for what you might like to see happen in the story next! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that this has taken so long to update. I have no excuse, other than to say that I was suddenly inspired to start writing NCIS fan-fiction. My other stories temporarily became more important to me than this one. But here I am. Back again. As promised.**

**Thanks for sticking with me. I hope that you like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to the creators of NCIS Los Angeles.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It took a while, but eventually they were all squashed into the fairly small shooting gallery together. However, it didn't take long for them to realize that there was a dilemma. The shooting gallery only had four booths, and there were six of them.

"Okay, I guess we could make two teams of three…Kens?" Asked Deeks hesitantly.

"Bags you for my team," Kensi yelled in excitement, as everyone started to fight about who would team up with whom.

After listening to Callen and Sam arguing over whether or not they would take Nell or Eric as their third, Kensi spoke up again.

"Okay guys, I think you are forgetting that this little competition was my idea. As such, I think I should get to choose my team first." She argued.

Callen nodded his head in agreement, while Sam grumbled from the corner of the room. Kensi threw a quick glance at her partner, who had his right arm raised in triumph.

"Alright Kens… Nell or Eric? Who's it going to be?" Deeks asked.

"Hmm… It's a tough call, but I think I am going to go with Eric." She said.

"Wait, WHAT?" Eric replied, his head jerked upwards in astonishment. He had been doing his best to avoid eye contact. "Kens… Nell is obviously better trained with a weapon…"

"Ah Ah! I don't want to hear it Beale!" Kensi said teasingly, "We're a team now, you've got to have our backs. Besides, just because you don't like shooting doesn't mean you're no good. I mean, I am pretty sure that you'll be awesome. Who knows maybe you're like a secret bad-ass or something!"

Eric managed a weak smile, as Deeks slapped him on the back.

"This is what I'm talking about. Lets kick some butt. You better start thinking about what you want to order Eric, because there's no way you're going to loose with us on your team." Deeks said cockily.

Callen laughed loudly, while Sam shook his head in disdain, but Deeks' tactics seemed to be working. He had got Eric to laugh, at least.

Now that the teams had been decided, it was time to see who would go first. Callen took a coin out of his pocket.

"Okay call it, Kens." He said.

"Heads!" She yelled.

Callen tossed the coin as high as he could before catching it deftly. As he opened his palm, everyone, even Sam, had leant forward curious to see the outcome.

"Tails." Callen said with a grin, "Hard luck guys."

Kensi, Deeks and Eric put on noise cancelling headphones and backed up so that their backs were against the wall, giving the other team as much room as possible.

Nell, Sam and Callen stepped into their booths, headphones on and guns raised.

The competition had begun.

Sam was shooting hard and fast, his bullets flying quickly into the target. He was the first to finish shooting his ten rounds, and he stood back to watch the others finish up. Callen was next to finish up, he had taken his time, focusing more on accuracy than speed. Nell finished seconds after Callen had.

Sam hit the button that brought their targets forward, leaving new ones in their place.

Sam had done very well, but Callen had done better. Nell's first two shots had been off target, but with each shot she had gotten closer to the bullseye. Her final four shots had been perfect.

"Beat that," Said Sam, as they stepped back to allow Kensi, Deeks and Eric a chance to step into the booths.

"Okay Eric, you've got this! Just remember, deep breath in, and then when you breathe out squeeze the trigger, okay?" Kensi told him encouragingly with a nod.

It wasn't long before Callen's team were rolling their eyes and laughing.

Deeks was alternating from shooting normally, to trying what he had deemed his 'trick shots.' He looked hilarious, but to be fair he actually hit the bullseye practically every time, only missing once, when his trick-shot-pose caused him to overbalance and miss his target.

Kensi's shooting was flawless. She hit nine in the chest and the tenth one straight in the groin, laughing as the guys behind her groaned out loud.

Eric was unsurprisingly the last to finish up, after managing to convince himself that he was just playing another video game, he had done just as Kensi had instructed. Deep breath in, breathe out - shoot. He was actually doing really well.

Once he had finally finished up , they took down their targets and all six of them left the gallery and headed back to the bullpen. They proceeded to lay out all six of the paper targets, and then stood back to compare.

"Damn it!" Said Callen with a low whistle.

"I can't believe they beat us." Sam grumbled.

Nell, walked over to Eric and kissed him on the cheek, laughing at him when he blushed furiously.

"Well who would have guessed? Eric you're such a dark horse." She teased.

Eric mumbled something unintelligible and coughed, while Deeks and Kensi gave each other a high-five.

"You know what this means…" Deeks said to Kensi with a wink.

"Coffee!" They both said in unison.

Sam grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and shook his head with a smile, "Okay what'll it be?" He asked them all.

After all the coffee orders had been placed, the losing team headed out to the coffee shop, leaving the victors in the bullpen.

Deeks turned to Kensi, laughter still sparkling infectiously in his brilliant blue eyes. Before she could utter a word, he grabbed her hand playfully and whisked her away dancing with her across the room.

"Deeeeks, what are you doing?" Squealed Kensi, as Deeks spun her around with a laugh.

"Every winning team needs a victory dance, Fern." He replied, with a wink, pulling her close.

* * *

As Callen, Sam and Nell headed back into the bullpen, coffees in hand, the sight before them almost stopped them in their tracks. Kensi and Eric were laughing hysterically and dancing together, while watching Deeks perform what he called the robot moonwalk across the room.

Nell was quick to join in on the fun, as Callen and Sam stood open mouthed, watching the insanity unfold before their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that this story will be updated more often from now on. Please feel free to leave reviews/feedback, private message me, or even leave funny chapter suggestions of what you think our intrepid agents could get up to next. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing! :)**

**Again, I am so sorry this took me so long to update! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Hey awesome readers! This is the final chapter of this fan-fiction. I couldn't help feeling that this story had pretty much run it's course. **

**I hope you all like this final chapter. I also want to take this opportunity to say thanks to all of you for supporting this; my first ever fan-fiction.**

**I really appreciate it. More stories will be coming from me soon, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer:**** still stands.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sam and Callen where both leaning companionably against Sam's desk, chatting as they drank their coffees. Nell and Eric had snuck theirs up into Ops with them, because even though they didn't have any pressing cases, there were always a few smaller projects that needed their attention.

Kensi was listening intently to Sam and Callen's banter, while enjoying her free drink. Every now and again she contributed to the conversation, if only to stop the two team-mates from arguing.

Kensi cocked her head to one side in amusement as the pair began throwing teasing insults at each other, and turned to seek her partners gaze.

She was surprised to find that he was no longer there.

Leaving Sam and Callen to their own devices, Kensi put her now empty coffee cup down on her desk, and went in search of her partner. She checked the kitchen first, then the gym, but it was in the armoury that she finally found him. He was sat at a bench methodically cleaning his gun.

"Hey partner." Kensi greeted, as she sat down beside him and nudged his shoulder playfully with her own. "How come you disappeared on me?"

"Oh, well…you know." He said with a shrug.

"I suppose you mean you're trying to put off doing any more paperwork?" Kensi replied rather astutely.

Deeks grunted in reply before suddenly looking over at Kensi. "Pleeaaase don't make me go back in there!" He pleaded playfully, with mock horror on his face.

Looking into his startling blue eyes, Kensi laughed at him before eventually caving in.

"Tell you what, how about we help each other get our paper work done, then when we're finished maybe we could go out and do something fun." Kensi said.

The playful look in Deeks eye, was quickly replaced by one of longing. Kensi laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I meant go out as partners, Deeks. That's all." She backtracked hastily.

Deeks pretended to look heartbroken, and Kensi relented and dropped her semi-stern persona and instead nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"Beers on me after work, what do you say?" She asked.

"I say it's a date." Replied Deeks with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

Callen and Sam were both surprised and impressed by how hard Deeks and Kensi worked after they returned to their desks. Sam had tried to question them on what they had been up to, as he was curious why Deeks had returned to his desk in such high spirits. He let his eyes flicker from Deeks to Kensi and back again. Kensi always worked hard so it didn't come as such a shock to see her getting stuck in to the little work that she had left, but Deeks' change in mood was a mystery.

* * *

Deeks was only too aware of the fact that two pairs of eyes were trained on him as he worked steadily through his remaining paperwork. He grinned to himself, but he didn't break his pace.

Paper work had always been the bane of his existence. It was surprising considering he was such a tidy and organized kind of guy, but he just didn't have the patience for desk work. He hated sitting still, and was much more comfortable going out on missions with his partner.

When he finally finished documenting the details of an old case, he let out a content sigh, and closed the folder with a flourish. Looking across the bullpen he caught his partners eye, and gave her a lopsided grin.

* * *

Sam was the first person to notice that both of the junior agents had finally finished. He stepped forwards eagerly.

"Now that you guys have done. How would you feel about a re-match? New game same rules?" He said.

"Depends," replied Kensi, "what did you have in mind?"

"A little basketball perhaps. Me, Callen and Nell against You, Deeks and Eric. Losers buy the coffee. What do you say?"

"We're in." Kensi and Deeks said simultaneously.

"Now you're talking!" Replied Callen with a smile.

* * *

When Hetty pulled into her usual parking space 30 minutes later, she had a definite idea of what to expect inside. On quiet days, her team often rebelled at the idea of doing paperwork all day, and she in no way expected them to have finished. As a result she expected to see a bunch of surly and fed up agents sat behind their desks.

Hetty had been in an important meeting all day, so she hadn't had a chance to check in on her agents via her normal methods. Instead she was just running on instinct.

Therefore, when Hetty rounded the corner to the bullpen, she was surprised by the sight that met her eyes. Each of her agents inboxes were empty, while their outboxes were all full of neatly stacked files.

The agents themselves where no where in sight.

* * *

Deeks blocked Callen excessively as Callen tried to pass the ball to Sam. Sam was too busy trying to outmanoeuvre Kensi without hurting her, and he let the ball slip carelessly through his fingers. Turning to see where the ball went, they all turned around just in time to see Eric make a perfect throw.

They all froze as they watched the ball descend towards the hoop. Callen and Deeks stopped tussling, and froze in place looking like a pair of cartoon characters, their mouths hanging open in surprise at the sight that was unfolding before them. Kensi and Nell cheered, while Sam let out an indignant growl as the ball found it's target.

Eric stood staring at the ball in shock, as Kensi and Deeks jumped on their team mate, enveloping him in a huge hug, and patting him heartily on the back.

A sharp cough from behind them had them all spinning round guiltily.

And there, silhouetted in the doorway of the gym, was Hetty.

"Nice shot Mr. Beale." She said with an amused smile, before exiting the room, leaving six extremely surprised and guilty employees in her wake.

* * *

**A/N: I am afraid that this is my final chapter for this story. I didn't want to drag it out too long in case you guys started to get bored. I am planning on trying my hand at a nice long multi-chapter NCIS LA fan-fic next, so if you are interested please feel free to favourite/follow me as an author. It would mean the world to me.**

**As this was my first ever attempt at writing fan-fiction I apologize for any short comings. Thank you all for your support. You all rock! ;)**


End file.
